Laat nooit Misty achter!
by CattyRosea
Summary: Hij had Misty achtergelaten! Hoe Ash ooit zo stom had kunnen zijn wist hij zelf niet eens. Maar Ash Ketchum heeft zijn lesje geleerd. Jawel, GELEERD. Helemaal zelf, zonder enige hulp van een knal voor zijn kop. Hij gaat terug naar haar!


**Titel:** Laat nooit Misty achter!

 **Auteur:** Omnicat (CattyRosea)

 **Classificatie:** K+

 **Genre:** Romantiek, Humor

 **Spoilers:** Eerlijk gezegd heb ik geen idee. Lezen op eigen risico? ^^;

 **Waarschuwingen:** Geen.

 **Koppels:** Ash x Misty

 **Disclaimer:** *vinkt aan*

 **Samenvatting:** Hij had Misty achtergelaten! Hoe Ash ooit zo stom had kunnen zijn wist hij zelf niet eens. Maar Ash Ketchum heeft zijn lesje geleerd. Jawel, GELEERD. Helemaal zelf, zonder enige hulp van een knal voor zijn kop. Hij gaat terug naar haar!

 **Notitie van de Auteur:** Deze is zo ZO oud. Geen idee waarom ik hem nooit opnieuw geplaatst heb.

 **II-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-I-oOo-I-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-II**

 **Laat nooit Misty achter!**

Hij was weg gegaan bij Misty.

HIJ WAS WEG GEGAAN BIJ MISTY!

 _He was weg gegaan bij Misty!_

Nou, dat was dus duidelijk de grootste stommiteit die hij ooit begaan had.

Een die hij hard op weg was ongedaan te maken.

Heel hard.

Al snel nadat hij de genoemde gruweldaad begaan had, ontdekte hij zijn fout. May en haar kleine broertje waren dan wel aardig, maar ze waren gewoon niet Misty. Hij voelde zich simpelweg niet meer thuis op de weg zonder de roodharige helleveeg. Hij miste haar hartstochtelijk.

Maar hij had een titel te veroveren.

Hij kon niet zomaar zijn hele queeste overboord gooien. Zijn programmering liet het niet toe.

Verdomme.

Wat was Ash blij met het geïrriteerde omaatje dat hem op een avond, toen hij zich voor het eerst te buiten ging aan alcohol, in het wegrestaurant om de oren had geslagen met een koekenpan. Hij had lispelend zitten klagen over het feit dat Misty erbij had moeten wezen om hem en Brock (die zijn verdriet over het laatste blauwtje verdronk en had besloten dat Ash oud genoeg was om met hem mee te drinken en hem later naar het Pokemon Centum te slepen) de les te lezen over hoeveel alcohol ze naar binnen werkten. Het verschrompelde omaatje had gevraagd wie Misty was en waarom hij in vredesnaam door haar uitgekafferd wilde worden, en bleek weinig geduld te hebben met onnozele malloten.

Vandaar de koekenpan.

Hemelse openbaring had Ash Ketchum de volgende ochtend nog harder geraakt dan de kater.

Hij was, zodra hij al die belachelijke Pokemon wedstrijden en toernooien en wat al niet die de Makers hem altijd oplegden, had afgerond, was hij naar de fietsenwinkel in Goldenrod City gegaan en had een gloednieuwe fiets en een moersleutel gekocht. De moersleutel gebruikte hij om de schedels van de Makers in te slaan. De fiets was voor Misty, omdat hij wist dat ze hem nooit terug zou laten komen als hij degene die hij bij hun eerste ontmoeting had vernield, niet verving. Ze had hem er ongeveer drie keer per dag aan herinnerd toen ze nog samen op weg

waren.

Dus, toen hij de fiets had (een gloednieuw, glimmend, roze geval met alle gereedschappen en accessoires die een meisje zich kon wensen), pakte hij de trein naar Saffron. Een arme conducteur bekocht een ontmoeting met de bos bloemen die Ash er nog bij had gekocht, met een volgende ongewenste ontmoeting van zijn gezicht met de bodem.

De bloemen waren Brocks idee geweest. Ash had Brock achtergelaten in de harem van een zekere gym leader die hier niet bij naam genoemd zal worden, waar zijn oudere vriend zo hevig kwijlde dat de meisjes er een hele klus aan hadden hem snel genoeg cocktails te voeren om uitdroging te voorkomen. Ash had ook zijn pokemon daar achter gelaten. Brock was dan misschien nutteloos als pokesitter in zijn huidige toestand, maar de tent werd gerund door een gym leider, al die meisjes waren trainers, ze konden wel prima voor Ash's pokemon passen tussen cocktaildiensten in.

Pikachu had natuurlijk geweigerd achter gelaten te worden, dus het kleine knaagdier klemde zich nu wanhopig aan zijn trainer vast.

In Saffron verspilde Ash geen tijd aan het aanhouden van een taxi, zoals ieder zinnig mens zou hebben gedaan, en was op de nieuwe fiets gesprongen, zorgvuldig de strikken en linten ontziend. En nu naderde hij Cerulean met een bloedgang.

Had ik al gezegd dat hij snel ging?

Hij liet grotere en hogere stofwolken achter zich dan een kudde dolgedraaide rhynocs.

Zo snel, dat hij, ondanks zijn onophoudelijke smeekbede van "Laat me nergens tegenop botsen dat ik uit pure snelheid niet kan zien, laat me niet ergens in vallen dat ik uit pure snelheid niet kan zien, laat me in de bochten niet uitglijden uit pure snelheid, laat me niet omvallen en op mijn gezicht belanden ALSJEBLIEFT!", bedoeld om de nieuwe fiets in één, ongeschonden stuk te houden... belandde hij toch op zijn gezicht.

Vlak voor de Cerulean Gym raakte hij een kiezel en werd een aardig eind weggeslingerd.

Hij lag een tijdje te stuiptrekken, totdat Pikachu, die gelukkig in een nabijstaande boom terecht was gekomen, zijn gezicht van het asfalt los schokte. "Dank je, Pikachu." mompelde hij onsamenhangend, terwijl hij naar de gym wankelde.

Binnen vond hij Misty's oudere zussen in het zwembad, met een aantal goldeen en horsey. Ze waren niet van hem af te slaan toen ze hem in het oog kregen.

"Ash, je bent teruggekomen!" en "Je ziet er vreselijk uit, wat is er met je gebeurd?" en "Ash! Wat een verrassing, we verwachtten je niet!" spoelde over hem heen, en overstemde zijn vragen van "Waar is Misty? Waar is ze? Waar kan ik Misty vinden?"

Uiteindelijk brulde hij: "Waar is Misty?!"

Het trio hield hun kop.

"Midden in een match, de laatste keer dat wij haar zagen." antwoordde de blonde zuster.

De andere twee wisselden blikken, keken naar de hoop metaal, strikken en bladerloze bloemen die hij met zich mee sleepte, en giechelden in hun handen.

"Ze zal ondertussen wel klaar zijn." voegde de blauwharige toe, toen Ash's gezicht iets betrok. Die mededeling deed het teniet. Voor de meisjes het wisten, was Ash er vandoor gezoemd.

"Het was leuk jullie te zien! Doe geen moeite, ik weet de weg!" dreef naar hen terug. Ze stonden daar voor een moment, verbluft, en toen, in zusterlijke eensgezindheid, kwamen er overeenstemmende uitdrukkingen op hun gezichten.

"Laten we ze maar niet alleen laten samen. Willen niet dat het in een bloedbad eindig." zei de zalmharige zuster. De andere twee knikten gretig, en de drie gebadpakte meisjes slopen toe om luistervink te spelen.

Ash ondertussen, was de arena in gesneld om Misty aan te treffen terwijl ze de handen schudde met een trainer die trots een Cascade Badge vast had. De vrouw wierp Ash een vreemde blik toe toen ze vertrok. Het kon Ash niet in het minst schelen. Hij had alleen oog voor de vurige engel bij het zwembad.

Ze merkte hem niet op en ging in plaats daarvan het strijd'perk' rond om te controleren op eventuele schade die tijdens de match toegebracht was. Hij nam haar verschijning in zich op, iedere gracieuze beweging, de ronding van haar benen en schouders, de manier waarop haar rode haar in haar gezicht viel en omhoogstak uit het karakteristieke staartje.

Een paar aarzelende stappen naar haar toe nemend, riep hij zachtjes haar naam. "Misty?"

Ze keek op naar waar hij stond en haar ogen verwijdden zich. "Ash?"

"Misty." herhaalde hij, nu breed glimlachend. Hij sprong van de tribunes en snelde op haar af, terwijl zij van de ene op de andere stapsteen sprong totdat ze tegenover elkaar stonden aan de rand van het zwembad.

"Ash, wat is er met je gebeurt, je ziet eruit alsof -"

"Ik had nogal haast en viel."

"Haast?" ze kantelde haar hoofd. "Om wat te..."

"Om jou te vinden." zei hij ronduit.

Haar beeldschone blauwe ogen verwijdden zich weer. Het kleine 'Huh?' geluidje dat haar deed klinken als het lieve meisje dat ze soms was ontsnapte haar.

Ash nam haar handen in de zijne, de geruïneerde cadeautjes op de grond dumpend. Hij gaf haar de meest oprechte blik die hij ooit gegeven had. "Ik kwam je zoeken. I - ik heb je gemist, Misty. Ik besef wat een idioot ik ben geweest om bij je weg te gaan. Zou je me alsjeblieft terug willen nemen?"

Misty keek alsof ze om het hoofd geslagen was met een Jigglypuff. "Wa - wat?" wist ze uit te brengen."Je - je terug nemen?"

"Alsjeblieft?" smeekte hij, knielend en haar zijn beste togepi-blik gevend. "Ik beloof nooit meer van je zijde te wijken. Nou ja, tenzij je dat wilt, natuurlijk. Ik doe alles om mijn fouten goed te maken. Neem me alleen terug? Alsjeblieft?"

Haar ogen verzachtten en begonnen te glimmen terwijl hij dit zei. Maar Ash kende haar goed genoeg om de andere schittering in dat verlokkelijke blauw op te zien lichten. "Alles?" vroeg ze.

Ash slikte, maar wilde nu niet terugkrabbelen. Dit kon wel eens zijn enige kans zijn. "Alles."

"Dan ben je me nog steeds een nieuwe fiets schuldig, Ash Ketchum."

Nu trok hij bleek weg. Hij wierp een blik op de verwrongen hoop metaal en strikken dat de nieuwe fiets _was_ geweest. Zij kreeg het ook in het oog. "Wat moet dat voorstellen?"

Ash grinnikte nerveus. "Eh... Je nieuwe fiets?"

Misty gaf de hoop een uitdrukkingsloze blik voordat ze terugkeek naar Ash, die aan haar voeten ineenkromp. "Je meent het."

"Hehe..." zei hij met een schaapachtige grijns en een hand achter zijn hoofd. "Ik neem aan dat ik iets te veel haast had..."

Haar blik gleed nog eens over wijlen de fiets, en ze fronste licht. Bedachtzaam op haar lip bijtend. _Was dat een goed teken?_ vroeg hij zich af. Toen hij zich plotseling aan het uiteinde van haar professionele woedende blik bevond, nam hij aan van niet.

Totdat ze hem in een botten knarsende omhelzing nam. "Ash, idioot die je bent, je hebt jezelf zo toegetakeld alleen maar om hier te komen? Sukkel!" Ze hield hem op een armslengte van haar af en bestudeerde zijn geschramde voorkomen. "Doe dat nooit weer, hoor je me." schold ze.

Nog steeds schaapachtig grijnzend beloofde en zwoer hij op zijn trofeeën dat hij het in de toekomst zou proberen te voorkomen. "Eh... En de fiets?" vroeg hij omzichtig.

Misty maakte een nonchalant gebaar. "O, ik heb zelf al een nieuwe gekocht. Staat in de schuur. Je dacht toch niet dat ik zou gaan zitten wachten tot jij weer eens op kwam dagen als

ik eenmaal thuis was en een fiets nodig had, he?"

Ash gaapte haar aan en sputterde: "Al de moeite die ik heb gedaan om een mooie fiets uit te kiezen - zou voor niets zijn geweest?"

Misty grijnsde en kantelde haar hoofd. "Maak je geen zorgen, Ash. Ik verwacht nog steeds dat je me terugbetaald wat die nieuwe fiets me gekost heeft."

Ze lachte toen hij geluiden van protest maakte en legde hem effectief het zwijgen op met een zinderende kus.

Drie zusters slopen buiten gehoorsafstand en begonnen te juichen.


End file.
